


Korrasami Oneshots

by 0range



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0range/pseuds/0range
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my Korrasami fanfics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather Jacket

Asami pops her head from underneath the car. “I’ll go get changed, give me fifteen minutes?”

“Okay, I’ll wait out here.”

Thirty minutes later Asami comes out, looking like a different person. That’s not to say she wasn’t attractive in her greasy overalls that revealed toned arms, which Korra so desperately wanted to touch. This Asami was … _gorgeous_. She let her hair down, full wavy locks that looked perfect, you wouldn’t have even guessed she just worked an eight hour shift. She changed from her uniform to a red tank top with a black leather jacket that was _very fitting_ , and tight black skinny jeans hugging all the right places to highlight Asami’s figure. The wait was more than worth it.

“How did you do that in thirty minutes...” Korra mumbles to herself.

Asami pretends not to hear and smiles as she walks out to meet Korra. _I’ll show you what else I can do in thirty minutes._ “Sorry I took so long! Oil and grease is so hard to wash off.”

Korra struggles to fight the image forming in her head. “Th-that’s okay.”

“So where are we going, Korra?”

-

Their date went well, and Korra was driving to Asami’s place to drop her off.

As they reach the front doorstep, Asami turns around to face Korra. Cupping one of Korra’s cheeks with one hand, Asami leans over to kiss her on the other side. “Thank you for today, I haven’t had that much fun in a while.”

Korra’s face rises bright red as she fails to find the words to respond. _Come on Korra, what the hell is wrong with you, just tell her before you lose the chance!_ “N-no problem! Me too! Okay bye!” She turns around to leave until Asami grabs her wrist.

“Yes?”

Asami rises her brow. “There’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?”

“Um, you’re really nice is all!”

Asami deadpans. “Korra.”

“Goodnight!”

“ _Korra_.” Her expression changes to a pout. “Please? What’s on your mind?”

Korra can’t resist those bright green eyes of hers. She closes her eyes as she hugs Asami in a tight embrace and exhales in a quick breath, “You-look-really-hot-in-a-leather-jacket-and-I-would-like-to-go-on-another-date-with-you-if-that’s-okay-with-you.”

Asami, surprised by the sudden hug, blushes and wraps her arms around Korra as she whispers in her ear.

“I would totally love that. I might even show you what’s underneath the jacket.”


	2. I've been thinking about you all day long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami said she’d be home at nine tonight. Her stress levels seem to being increasing ever Future Industries took on the city monorail project for Republic City. Korra just wants to give her a night where she can relieve some of that stress.

As soon as I open the door, all I see is Korra running at me before she covers my eyes with some kind of blindfold.

“Close your eyes!”

I’m not sure what Korra is up to but I’m too tired to give it any special thought. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother working with Varrick and President Raiko. I swear those two are working together just to push my buttons. Although, seeing Korra and hearing her voice makes me brighten up and forget about work a little.

“What is it Korra? Can it wait until after I’ve showered?”

She does her cute little pout. “Fineeeeeee. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Yes, I’ll be back in a bit. Unless you want to join me?” I ask playfully. I love how she still blushes when I flirt with her, even after two years of dating each other.

“It’s okay, I showered just before you got home. I’ll wait until you’re done.”

I eye her suspiciously. Usually she’d join me if I asked her to, regardless of whether she’d already showered or not. Also, I’m kind of sad she doesn’t want to shower with me tonight.

“Okay, I’ll leave the door open in case you change your mind.”

-

I find Korra waiting for me as I finish putting on my nightgown. I stay silent as she blindfolds me, takes my hand and leads me to get seated in some room. If I’m guessing correctly, she’s moved a chair into our bedroom. I still don’t know what’s going on. Hmm, it’s not either of our birthdays, our anniversary was two months ago, so I have no clue. Did she adopt another dog again?

“What’s the special occasion?”

“Shh, you’ll see.” I take note of the slight smell of vodka that escapes her breath.

There’s a pause before some music starts playing and my blindfold is removed. Before me, Korra is standing there in one of the mini dresses I bought for her a while back. This is the first time I’ve seen her in it, and she is _stunning_. I am left speechless as I lose myself to her beauty. She has makeup on, which is very rare, and her face is flushed a rosy red. I’m not sure if she’s feeling shy or if it’s the alcohol. Nonetheless, she is so god damn cute but also very, very sexy right now. I muster the self-control in order to stay seated and not pounce on her.

“So, this is new.”

She struts over, standing in between my legs and leaning down to whisper in my ear. “You can’t use your hands until I say so, okay?”

She proceeds to turn around, bending over to give me a view of underneath her dress. It suddenly becomes very hot, and I forget all about work.


End file.
